Pies descalzos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Rin le gusta andar descalza. Un día, Rin se lastimo su pie.


A Rin le gusta andar descalza por cualquier lugar que vaya. Le fascina sentir como el pasto, la corriente del agua, le hace cosquillas a sus pequeños dedos de sus pies. El calor de la fogata penetrar en su piel, la suave tierra e incluso el barro le gustaba. Esa húmeda textura que se impregna allí por sus dedos, no era muy agradable, pero le gustaba mucho pisar las huellas que el señor Sesshomaru dejaba y si eso significaba ensuciarse sus pies, no le importaba en lo más minino.

Uno, dos, tres...

...

—Auch—exclamó Rin, fue un quejido agudo al sentir como algo punzante se clavaba en la planta de su pie izquierdo, profundamente.

Al flexionar su rodilla y dirigir la planta de pie, hacia arriba pudo notar como una pequeña cantidad de sangre salía de su herida abierta. Por culpa de una piedra que no vio.

Intentó dar un paso, pero un escalofrió recorrió su ser, al apoyar el pie en el suelo. Cuando pensó que su señor se alejaría, ya que lo estaba siguiendo desde atrás, le sorprende, ver sus pies delante de ella, apuntando su dirección. Alza la cabeza y nota como su señor la mira —lo que ella interpreta— con preocupación.

—¿Que paso?—preguntó.

—Me lastime el pie—espetó de inmediato.

—¿Puedes caminar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Le dolía, pero no quería molestar a su señor, no quería ser una carga.

Dio unos pasos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando el demonio se volteaba para supervisarla, reprimiendo su dolor en sus facciones.

—¿Cuánto más vas a soportar?—cuestionó con cierta molestia. La niña se sorprendió, mucho más cuando su señor, la alzó con sus brazos— Si te duele, decidlo.

—No quería ser una molestia.

—No lo eres —fue su rápida y sincera respuesta.

Los ojos marrones se sintieron cautivadas por sus palabras, tanto de calidez se había llenado su corazón, que no escuchó como Jaken se quejaba por el privilegio que poseía la chica de parte del demonio. ¡El demonio verde deseaba estar tanto en su lugar!

—Gracias.

Pasado minutos, Sesshomaru la había dejado a las orillas de un lago y la pequeña, metió sus pies debajo del agua, sintiéndose muy bien, mucho más al tratarse del pie herido, la fría agua la calmaba.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?—preguntó sin apartar la vista de ella.

—No, estoy mucho mejor.

—¿Te consigo sandalias?—los ojos ámbares conectados con los marrones.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No las necesito!—exclamó enérgicamente.

—Te lastimaste—espetó como no entendiendo su negación—Las necesita.

—Bueno si—dándole la razón—Pero me gusta andar descalza —rebatió.

Sesshomaru alzó la ceja desconcertado.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gusta sentir el pasto, el agua, la tierra —empezó—¡Es una sensación tan agradable!

Sacó los pies de agua y abrazó sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho, miró sus dedos y los movió, jugando consigo mismo.

—Son lindos —Espetó Sesshomaru observándolos detenidamente.

—¿Huh? —articuló la protegida, no sabiendo a que se refería.

—Tus pies –contestó simplemente.

Ella se sonrojó por lo dicho, aunque lo haya dicho casual. Esas palabras que ocasionaron que sus mejillas ardan, le dio valor a confesarle la otra razón a su señor.

—También me gusta de andar descalza es pisar sus huellas —un poco avergonzada se encontraba que sonrió con ternura para disminuir esa sensación— Poder sentir el mismo lugar que usted piso —añadió tratando de explicarse.

El demonio lo entendió, sonrió con sus ojos. Sus pies no era lo único lindo que su protegida tenia, ella interior y exteriormente era muy bella.

La joven se sintió tan cohibida por la mirada que le dirigía su señor que agachó su cabeza y volvió a mirar su pies descalzos, los cuales le encantaba poder sentir los lugares por los que su señor Sesshomaru pisaba, caminar por los mismos lugares que él.

Uno, dos, tres...

* * *

_Omake_

* * *

—Amo bonito ¿Cierto que usted piensa que mis pies también son bonitos? —Mostrándole Jaken sus "divinos" pies.

Sesshomaru no tenía comentarios agradables para esa cosa verde con dos dedos a la que se refería.


End file.
